


Welovesherlollies: Tricked

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock's Birthday, molly surprises him, sherlock is acting a bit like an arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is on housearrest having hurt his foot, he's bored. He somehow finds a mystery in a flat opposite his and Molly's, but all is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Tricked

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed this idea from a tv-show I love, it's slightly tweaked but goes with the general idea. I just thought of it today and I honestly found that I believe it fits well with this couple :3

”BORED.”

Molly gave a deep sigh, Sherlock had slipped on ice during a chase and he was currently trapped in his chair, doctor’s order to stay still for at least a week.

“John will be by in an hour or so Sherlock, maybe you can solve a few cases from your chair, and if you need to talk to someone I’m sure you’ll be able to procure their numbers.” Molly replied to his frustrated moan of boredom.

“I don’t call people Molly, you know that” he whined miserably.

“Then text, or get John to call. He’ll most likely piss people off less anyways.” She added with a giggle, it earned her a dark glare from Sherlock, and a slight curve of his lips as he pouted.

Molly shrugged on her petticoat and picked up her bag before making a beeline for the pouting consulting detective. She gave his a peck on the cheek and a slightly longer kiss to his lips before turning to the door.

“Just stay here, keep out of trouble and try to get better okay.” She called as she walked out the door; Sherlock gave a mumbled reply she didn’t hear.

oOoOoOo

“Well I don’t know what to say Sherlock, apparently the criminal’s are taking a break waiting for you to get better” John chuckled as he watched Sherlock’s pout return.

John got up from his chair and wandered the room, rummaging through books to find something for his friend, maybe the man could lose himself in one for like half an hour or so.

“The one about bee’s John” Sherlock muttered from his place on the sofa.

By accident as he reached for a rather large book about bee’s he knocked over Sherlock’s binoculars.

“Gosh i’m so sorry Sherlock i’ll get it fixed” he quickly apologised as he picked up the broken pieces of glass. He was out of the door before long with the binoculars in tow.

He returned them later that day, placing them out of harm’s way in the windowsill.

oOoOoOo

“Sherlock?” Molly asked when she walked through the door to their home, the flat was encased in complete darkness and she saw no movement from the shadows.

“I swear if that bloody bastards gone out i’ll.”

“Relax Molly, i’m here” Sherlock interrupted before she got herself worked up about nothing.

“Why , by all means are you sitting in complete darkness?” She asked with a confused furrow of her brows.

“I’m watching that man, I think he might have killed someone” Sherlock replied eagerly with a light in his eyes and his finger pointed at a window over the street. Molly hadn’t seen that twinkle in his eyes since he’d been ordered to stay inside.

She gave a simple sigh as she walked to the kitchen to get them some food; she opted on the leftover Chinese food from the other day and heated it in the microwave.

“I’m sure it’s the mother” Sherlock said as if he’d been talking the entire time she’d been heating their dinner.

“The mother?”

“Yes, weren’t you listening?” He asked before he realised she’d been in the other room.

He grabbed the plate from her hand and started shovelling the noodles and chicken into his mouth like a man starved.

“Did you eat today Sherlock?” Molly asked as he kept swallowing down everything on his plate.

He ignored her but perked up when something seemed to happen outside of the window, a flash of the lights from a car travelled through it and Molly guessed Greg had arrived.

They both watched as the DI became visible as the stranger opened his door to the man, he showed his badge and went directly to the bedroom to look under the bed. Greg sent a shake of his head to them as he reached the living room again, apologising to the stranger.

“Drat” Sherlock exclaimed obviously annoyed with the lack of a mystery.

oOoOoOo

“He must have moved the body Molly” Sherlock told her when she walked into the flat.

He’d been home for three days and had only four days more of his imprisonment, celebrating his birthday in three days. They had chosen to stay home and enjoy a quiet dinner; he couldn’t much move anyways, and never did enjoy social gatherings.

“Ugh” Molly groaned “aren’t you done with that?”

“I know what I saw Molly” he defended as he lifted the binoculars back to his face. Molly had the sudden urge to draw with black pencil along the eyepieces so they’d leave black rings around his eyes, but sadly the infuriating man never let them out of his sight these days.

oOoOoOo

“Happy birthday darling” Molly smiled and placed a kiss to Sherlock’s forehead before twirling around in her new dress to show it off.

“The fridge, that’s the clue” he muttered absentmindedly, completely ignoring his dolled-up girlfriend.

“You damned man, are you going to obsess over this all evening?” She inquired in a huff, curling her arms tightly around her waist.

Ignored again.

“Fine, i’m going over there.”

Sherlock was too deep in his thoughts and never concentrated on what Molly had huffed about, that was until he saw her in the opened door of the man he’d been watching for the last six days, the man he suspected of murder.

He watched as she walked straight to the fridge, he watched as the man grabbed a knife from his drawer, and he watched as Molly was dragged into the bedroom where the blinds were drawn.

He called Lestrade as he fumbled down the stairs, no answer.

He called John as he shuffled over the street, no answer.

He called Mycroft as he stumbled up the stairs of the building opposite his, no answer.

He swore loudly as he stubbed his foot on the last step, panting as he reached the door, shouting as he pounded it down, and froze in shock when it opened and he saw his friends and family smiling at him, a large sign reading _surprise_ above them.

“Happy birthday Sherlock” Molly beamed as she stepped out from the bedroom followed closely behind by the occupant of the flat, and his (not) mother.

“You tricked me” he said after a long silence “this was all just a trick?”

Molly’s face fell; she’d hoped he would have been happy that he’d had a mystery during his captivity in their home. A small flick of fear fought its way to her heart, and she was about to stammer out an apology and run from the room when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

“You amazing, wonderful, beautiful woman” Sherlock muttered into the side of her neck “god I love you.”

Molly giggled and her cheeks flushed red, he was never quite as affectionate with her in public so Molly was rather giddy as he bestowed kisses upon her rosy skin.

“I’m not surprised you were able to fool me, but how on earth did you manage to teach John? He’s as open as a book, can’t lie if he even tried.” Sherlock asked while his eyes shined in adoration.

“Well it wasn’t easy” she confessed, earning a huff from John now standing in the back of the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

The doctor couldn’t help but give a warm smile when his eyes met Molly’s, he would forever be happy that Sherlock had found his heart in the cheery pathologist.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always make my day :)


End file.
